


Possesive bitch

by Etsuko158



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etsuko158/pseuds/Etsuko158
Summary: Archie just a possessive Bitch.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty added JuggyJones to the group chat.

ArchieAndrews: Who's this betty?

Ronnie: I know you. Your the new kid. Jughead am I right?

JuggyJones: Yes you are correct, now the only person I know in this chat is betty. Mind telling me what am I doing here?

Betty:Welcome to riverdale. I invited you to this group chat so you can meet new people like them. 

Betty: Please introduce yourselves you guys.

Ronnie: Hello my name is Veronica, if you want you can call me Ronnie.

I've seen you before in school, we have the same first, fifth, and seventh class together.

You do look cute if I do say so myself. Let's be best friends, yeah?

JuggyJones: I mean sure, why not person I just met.

ArchieAndrews: Am I the only who doesn't know what Jughead looks like?

JuggyJones: I mean, I can send you a photo if you want?

Ronnie: Oh yes please, you show you bestie

JuggyJones: Again I just met you.

Betty: Don't mind her, she always acts like this.

Betty:Anyways, I think a photo will be nice so Archie can know you more better

JuggyJones: right well, here it is.

 

Ronnie: THATS MY NEW BESTIE!

Betty: Ronnie, calm down.

Ronnie: okay, okay, dang you guys take things to serious

JuggyJones: Well I said this already but...WE JUST MET.

Ronnie: I know but, you're new, and it might be a good start to have a best friend already.

JuggyJones: You know what, I'll let this happen then.

Ronnie: YOU MEAN

JUGGYJONES: Yes we can be "Besties".

Ronnie: Hell yes

Betty: Wow ok, well that happened.

Betty:Hey whAt happened to Archie??

Betty:You dead?

Ronnie: Can I have your stuff if your dead, by stuff I mean your dog Vegas?

ArchieAndrews: No um... I was just thinking that. jughead

Archie Andrews: Your um

Archie Andrews: Very cute...

Betty: ...

Ronnie: ...

JuggyJones: Oh um, thanks you are also very cute.. more cute than other guys in the school.

*jughead is blushing in real life, so is Archie*

ArchieAndrews: How do you know how I look like?

JuggyJones: we um... have almost same classes with each other.

Betty: OMG ARCHIE HAS A CRUSH ON THE NEW KID!!

Betty: OMG I SO SHIP THIS NOW, YOU GUYS ARE MY NEW OTP!!!!

Ronnie: Wow Archie, real smooth.

ArchieAndrews: I'm just telling my honest truth.

JuggyJones: Well I appreciate the complement. 

JuggyJones: It's the nicest thing someone has ever said to me.

JuggyJones: By the way who is Reggie?

Betty: ...

Ronnie: ...

ArchieAndrews: ...

Archie Andrews: Why do you ask?

JuggyJones: Well because he just asked me to see if I can help him with some English homework.

JuggyJones: He seems nice.

ArchieAndrews: Don't be fooled

JuggyJones: what do you mean?

ArchieAndrews: he may look nice, to you.

JuggyJones: to me? What do you mean to me.

ArchieAndrews: Well, you should just be careful around him. People say that he only dates girls for sex. And well... you never know.

Betty: Yeah, you should be careful with him, who knows what he'll will do.

Ronnie: Yeah juggy, he could do something you'll never expect, what power he has in him.

JuggyJones: And this is the reason why I don't talk to people...

Ronnie: What do you mean? 

JuggyJones: As what I mean. 

JuggyJones: Before I came to this school, I never talked to anyone, so I was a loner. Never made friends. I was always the quiet person sitting in the back of the class. 

ArchieAndrews: guess what... were your friends now. 

Archie Andrews: We'll be their for you. 

Ronnie: Yes boo, imma always be there for you.

Betty: Same as me jug

JuggyJones: thanks guys, I really appreciate it.

JuggyJones: Well I gotta go, Reggie is texting me, he said he had something to tell me.

Betty: ok, see you at school tomorrow.

Ronnie: see ya bestie

ArchieAndrews: Take care bro

JuggyJones: See ya guys tomorrow.

JuggyJones left the conversation

Ronnie: I like him. He seems cool.

Betty: Yeah he was not that bad

ArchieAndrews: I think I love him...

Betty: ...

Ronnie: ...

Ronnie: I SHIP IT, JARCHIE IS FOR LIFE

Betty: Sorry to ask but, why do you like him.

Betty: Didn't you just you know met him.  
.. in a photo.

ArchieAndrews: YEAH but something is telling me that...

Archie Andrews: He should be mine you know.

Ronnie: whoa dude take it easy, your getting a little bit possessive over a person you just met him.

ArchieAndrews: I know but I felt jealous when Reggie started to talk to him. Yes I just met him... but I feel like he belongs to me, something inside me tells me that.

Ronnie: I...so...SHIP IT YES BITCH

Betty: Ronnie calm down.

Betty: Well Archie, if you feel like that...then go get him.

ArchieAndrews: thanks guys. I really appreciate it.

Archie Andrews:.Well I got to go, Vegas is bothering me. Probably wants some food.

Ronnie: Well who doesn't, everyone loves food.

ArchieAndrews: Yeah well he wants some food.

Archie Andrews: Bye guys, see you tomorrow.

Betty: bye Archie, see you tomorrow at school.

Ronnie: see ya you possessive bitch.

ArchieAndrews: see ya.

ArchieAndrews has left the conversation.

Ronnie: I bet 20 Archie is going to try to beat the shit outta Reggie, because of his jealousy. That shit is going to take over him.

Betty: oh you are so on.

Ronnie: Well see ya. 

Betty: k, love you

Ronnie: love you to boo.

Ronnie has left the conversation

Betty: Shit is about to go down tomorrow.

Betty has left the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

JuggyJones: Hey man

Reggie: Hey dude how it going 

JuggyJones: Its going OK

JuggyJones: And you, how it going with you?

Reggie:Its going great, how is your first day going? Did you make any new friends?

JuggyJones: i have actually, their very nice.

JuggyJones: except that Archie kid, he seems a little weird. cute...but weird.

Reggie: whoa Jones, did you just called Andrews cute??

JuggyJones: yeah... is that a problem?

Reggie; kinda... do you like him

JuggyJones; maybe...

JuggyJones: kinda...

JuggyJones: ok yes i may have a little crush on him, I mean look at him, with his red hair that is natural, and his cute ass smile, and his muscular body. i mean i know i just met him, but i feel like it was meant to be you know what i mean. and he was so nice to me earlier ago.

Read...

JuggyJones; did you just leave me in read?? and not answer back

||______________________________________________________________________

IN ANOTHER CONVERSATION BETWEEN REGGIE AND ARCHIE

Reggie; Andrews

Archie: yes mantle

Reggie; leave Jughead alone, hes mine.

Archie; I should be saying that to you.

Archie: look here Mantle, Jughead is mine, and mine only, you don't talk to him, you don't look at him, you don't text him, don't smile, don't touch whats mine, got it.

Reggie; you can't call him yours. your not even dating yet.

Archie; i should say the same thing to you.

Archie: dont touch what is mine, and we shall get along well

Reggie; well see, i will have him.

Archie; we'll see about that

__________________________________________

JuggyJones; hey dude, hows it going.

Archie; hey babe

JuggyJones: oh, take me to diner first

Archie; of course, ill pick you up at 8:00 at night

JuggyJones: oh woah dude, really? i was just kidding but ok.

JuggyJones: your paying though

Archie/ of course why would i invite someone in a date and let them pay for it

so JuggyJones; tru, but you have to meet my dad first

Archie; how come?

JuggyJones; so he dosent kill you, later in the future 

JuggyJones: and plus hes very overprotective

Archie; i see, well i cant wait to meet him.

JuggyJones: ok well i have to go, and get ready plus my dad is next to me and hes trying to act slick, by pretending he's looking at the tv but hes actually trying to snoop in my phone.

Archie; oh, yeah i see.

Archie: well ill see you later babe.

Read...

Archie; hello?

Archie:Juggy?

Archie:You still there

JuggyJones; hello, who the hell is this?

Archie; i should say the same thing to you...

JuggyJones; im FP Jugheads dad, now answer my question, WHO ARE YOU

Archie; hello sir im Archie Andrews, and im a friend of jughead.

JuggyJones; friends dosent call each other babe. state your business.

Archie: well i was just telling juggy that we should go on a date together and juhead said that i should meat you first before we go .

JuggyJones; well my son made the right choice about meeting me first. 

JuggyJones: now look here.

JuggyJones: no kissing him, no holding hands, no french kiss, i dont want my sons mouth full of anothers persons saliva that isn't his, no hickies, you leave a single hickie on him, your dead, im part of a gang and im not afraid to jump your ass, and one last thing, NO FUCKING SEX WITH MY SON, i see him limping, your ass is dead. Got.IT

Archie; yes sir

JuggyJones; imma make your dad fred woop your ass. though he one of those 'good' dad that is more nice

Archie; wait you know my dad?

JuggyJones; yes, we were friends since high school.

Archie; so am i aloud to take your son on a date with me?

JuggyJones; yes, but imma keep an eye on you guys, just in case you guys dont make any weird shit with each other.

Archie; your going to spy on us?

JuggyJones; yes, now dont tell him, im going to erase that so jug dont see it.

JuggyJones: now im going to have to go my son is yelling at me to give him the phone back. TAKE.CARE.OF.MY.SON

Archie; yes of course sir.

JuggyJones; hey its me im back.

JuggyJones: im so sorry about that, like i said earlier ago, my dad is very protective.

Archie; why is he like that?

JuggyJones; because mu dad is the leader of a gang, and because of that a afraid that im going to a target so they can get him mad, so they can take something precious from him that is why

JuggyJones; well i gotta go, gotta get ready for tonight remember.

Archie; of yeah of course i cant wait for tonight.

JuggyJones; neither can I.

JuggyJones: ok bye see you later 

Archie; love you

Read...

JuggyJones; love you to

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Archie; RONNIE GUESS WHAT

Ronnie; YOUR DYING!

Ronnie: YES! can i have your stuff when your dead, by stuff i mean vegas

Archie; what NO! OF COURSE NOT

>Ronnie; damn

Archie; anyways, what i wanted to say that me and Jughead are going on a date later

Ronnie; OMG YES BITCH

Archie; and he said that he loves me

\Ronnie; Lord Jesus my ship is sailing yass bitch

Archie;and I have a competition

Ronnie; what, with who?

Archie; Reggie

Ronnie; oh shit I can feel the tension already

Archie; I mean Juggy is mine, he should know that

Ronnie: what should he know?

Archie; that Jughead is mine and mine only, not his, mine.

Ronnie; well he's not really yours yet, I mean you guys just met

Archie; you and Jughead just met to but that dosent stop you from being his 'Bestie'

Ronnie; Point taken my good friend.

Ronnie: how will you tell Reggie so he can know he is yours.

Archie; i'm going to have to break a rule from his tad

Ronnie' wait his dad knows about this?

Archie; yes and his rule was that if I gave a hickie I would be dead

Ronnie; A HICKIE. dang dude, sucks to be you, you will sure to be dead, now I can have your stuff

Archie'; YOU ARE NOT KEEPING VEGAS

Ronnie; damn, worth a try.

Ronnie: but, it will show Reggie what is yours.

Archie;not just Reggie, EVERYONE. i'm not taking any chances Ronnie. if Reggie is into him, there is no doubt that there is more people who will start to like him.

Ronnie; fair point, well i have to go, good luck on your date with Jughead.

Archie; Ok thanks.

Ronnie;oh and Archie

Archie; yeah?

Ronnie; you possessive bitch


	3. Chapter 3

Archie:Ronnie guess what! 

Ronnie: what is it

Ronnie: The date went bad! 

Ronnie: You did jughead!! 

Ronnie: Oh lord Jesus if you did you is about to catch my hands

Archie: What... No!! 

Veronica Why would I do that? 

Ronnie: like I said more than once... you are a possessive bitch

Archie:Oh right. 

Ronnie: so what did you want. I guessed and now I want my answer. 

Archie: oh yeah right. 

Archie:Well me and Jughead went on our first date in pops

Ronnie: of course the only restaurant the show has. 

Archie: well me and jug shared a milkshake, and I saw Reggie. 

Archie: So I was like. Nows my chance. So I went in and lean over jugheads neck. Reggie watching, I was sucking on his neck. I was surprised he let me. 

And he moaned Which turned me on honestly. 

Ronnie: ew, I didn't need to know that. 

Archie: anyways, I gave him a hickey to prove he was mine. 

Archie: But you never guess what... 

Ronnie: you made Reggie jealous!?!? 

Archie: yes but... 

Ronnie: theirs a but... 

Archie: Yes. I totally forgot that Jughead dad was watching us in another table in disguise.

Ronnie: OK so... 

Ronnie: OH YEAH, YOU TOLD ME!. 

Ronnie: LOL!!! 

Archie: Yeah. So now, I'm not aloud to see him... 

Ronnie: At least he didn't do anything scary to you 

Archie: You didnt let me finish, he pulled me away from Jughead and counted to 10. 

Archie: At first I thought it was a joke, but then jughead looked at me and told me to run. Fast as you can with a look of fear. So I ran and saw his surpant gang chasing me till I was home. 

Ronnie: dude I am fucking dying! Like I cant take this seriously! 

Archie: Why do I bother telling you this!?!? 

Ronnie: Its like you have a fucking death wish≧▽≦

*SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOP*

Betty: so your dad dragged you by the ear? 

Jughead: yes, basically 

Betty: Because Archie gave you a hickey? 

Jughead: yup

Betty: And your dads friends from a Gang chased Archie? 

Jughead: Uh huh

Betty: and your dad was watching you and Archie when you guys went out on a date? 

Jughead: correct 

Betty: And now your not aloud to go see Archie? 

Jughead: sadly yes

Betty: And now your dad is sleeping outside your door? 

Jughead: Betty I just texted you everything, you don't have to repeat what I said. 

Betty: sorry, I just want to see I understood what you said. 

Betty: I mean, Archie got his ass chased and its funny and I want to make sure that it was true also. 

Read... 

Jughead: I just laugh out loud because of what you said. And my dad just opened the door with a bat saying *ANDREWS DON'T TOUCH MY BABY BOY*

Betty: Oh lord, I feel bad for you... 

Jughead: and he left the door open a little and I can see him ob his bed next to my door holding the bat next to him... 

Betty: Dang Juggie. I feel bad for you

Jughead: I know it looks sad, but its nice, I know having a super overprotective dad seems bad...

Jughead: But I like it because I mean, my mom left me and took my sister jellybean with her, and I'm all my dad has left. 

Jughead: And I'm glad I get to know everyday knowing my dad is going to be their to protect me. 

Betty: Awwwwww I'm crying, that is so sweet. 

Betty: But does your dad ever get a message threatening to kill you or something?? 

Jughead: Actually yes, its happening currently, that's why he's acting very protective right now. 

Betty: how do you know the difference between now and last time? 

Jughead: last time, he never followed me everywhere I go. Now, he does chasing Archie and sleeping outside of my room. 

Betty: so, your being targeted right now!?!? 

Jughead: calm down Betty my dad got it under control, he promised me nothing will happen to me. 

Betty: I hope so. 

Betty:Well juggie, I have to go. 

Betty:See you at school bye

Jughead: bye betty

SNOOOOoooooooOooooopp

Dad: Hey juggie

Jughead: your literally outside of my door. 

Dad: I know, but I don't want anyone to hear our conversation. 

Dad:Remember that theirs people threatening to take you. 

Jughead: yeah

Dad: they could be hearing our conversation and we don't know it. 

Jughead: whatever you say dad. 

Dad: I don't like that Andrews kid. He's trouble. 

Dad: I told him not to do, and we'll  
Get along, but guess what, he broke that rule, and now I hate him. 

Jughead: Dad your acting like a parent in a romance movie, who doesn't like the daughters boyfriend. 

Dad: Damn right Imma be that parent. 

Dad: Hey son

Jughead: yea 

Dad: Do you ever get sad, that me and mom got divorced... I hear in the TV that, when witnessing a divorce, childrens tend to have it bad, like you know, get sad, and mad at their dad because its usually the dads falt. 

Dad: Do you think that. Do you think its my fault?? 

Jughead: of course not, I mean, my mom left me to you and took jellybean. She didnt even want me. But you, you took care of me through good and bad. 

Dad: but do you ever get... you know. Sad 

Jughead: no, not really. I mean, its pretty normal now and days, ill even be surprised if you guys were still together. 

Jughead: Because you know, now and days its rare to see kids with parents stay together. To me all the people I see, parents are divorced now. 

Jughead: So its not really a big deal, like I said, its really rare for me to see now and days, I mean love dosent last forever. 

Dad: your grandma and your grandpa love lasted forever. 

Jughead: no not really dad. 

Jughead: Grandpa past away first. 

Jughead: Grandma past second. Isn't love supposed to be together forever? 

Dad: What about that Andrews kid. Don't you love him? Don't you think that love is going to last forever? 

Jughead: like I said dad. Nothing is forever. Even if we grow up to be together. Its really rare to see couple still together. 

Dad: you could be that rare couple. 

Jughead: does that mean I can go out with Archie? 

Dad: NO! I TAKE IT BACK. I'm the only person you can love.

Dad: I'm going to be the only guy you love not him!! 

Jughead: wow dad, you can be confusing at times. 

Dad: Hey Juggie

Jughead: yea dad

Dad: you trust me right 

Jughead: of course 

Dad: you trust me that ill protect you will all my heart. 

Jughead: yeah, you tell me everyday. 

Dad: and ill tell you again so you can never forget it

Jughead: Thanks dad

Jughead: love you

Dad: I love you to

SNOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOP

Reggie: so you and Andrew 

Jughead: you left me on read and you never texted back you ass

Jughead: And yes me and Archie 

Reggie: you just met him

Jughead: I know but I really like him, and he likes me back

Reggie: he also gave you a hickey. 

Jughead: you saw that 

Reggie: Of course I did. I was at pops with my friends

Reggie: I also saw that Andrew got chased down

Jughead: oh yeah by my dad, you also saw that

Reggie: look juggie, be careful with him. You don't know what he's going to do next. 

Jughead: yeah right. He could never do anything to hurt me

Reggie: you never know that. 

Read... 

Jughead: I got to go, my dad is telling me I have to sleep

Jughead: Bye Reggie... 

Reggie: night juggie

SNOOOOOOOOOoooooooOooop

I wrote a lot. Do you like it so far?? Is it to long? Should I write less  or is this ok? 

Next time shit is about to go down, archie did something to hurt juggie. And now Ronnie wants to beat his ass. 

Thanks for reading...


	4. Chapter 4

Grundy: tell him archie

Archie: leave me alone 

Grundy: Tell him

Archie: tell him what

Grundy: tell jughead what happened between us Archie

Archie: I'm not going to tell him

He dosent need to know

And stop talking to me

Grundy:  you still love me though. 

Why would you now blow off a girl who loves you

Archie: fuck off

Grundy: tell him before I tell him myself 

Archie: you wouldn't 

Grundy: I would, try me arch

Or maybe he wants to be with me also

Maybe I could just touch his lips, and put them together with mine

Archie: Don't you touch him

Grundy: I can make him mine

Archie: Hes mine, you don't touch him, look at him, text him, or chat with him. He is mine and mine only

Grundy: well see about that 

SNOOOOoooooOooooP

Archie: VERONICA

Ronnie: WHAT

Archie: I need help

Ronnie: with what

Archie: you remember grundy

Ronnie: that ephebophile bitch

Archie:yeah 

That bitch said she wants me to tell jughead what happened between us. 

And if I dont, then she either tell him, or seduce him

Ronnie: OH SHIT THIS BITCH IS ABOUT TO CATCH MY HANDS

Archie: what do I do

Ronnie: well, wither you tell him... or try to keep him away from grundy... 

SNOOOOoooooOOOOOP

Archie: I love you

Jughead: love you to

Archie: no matter what happens, good or bad, you'll still love me

Jughead: of course, why did something happened 

Archie: yes

I did something bad... and I'm scared to tell you

Jughead: well whatever happened take your time. I wont judge you

Archie: this is why I love you so much

Jughead: of course you love me

I'm FUKIN adorable 

Archie: I have to go. 

I love you so much with all my heart 

Jughead: woah I have all your heart 

Archie: of course do you love me with all your heart? 

Jughead: No

Archie: WHAT

WHY

Jughead: because I also love my dad

Duh  

Don't you love your dad

Archie: of course. 

But you just happened to steal all of it

Jughead: awww. 

Ok well goodnite I love you so much 

Archie: good night my love


	5. Chapter 5

Grundy: tell him archie

Archie: leave me alone 

Grundy: Tell him

Archie: tell him what

Grundy: tell jughead what happened between us Archie

Archie: I'm not going to tell him

He dosent need to know

And stop talking to me

Grundy:  you still love me though. 

Why would you now blow off a girl who loves you

Archie: fuck off

Grundy: tell him before I tell him myself 

Archie: you wouldn't 

Grundy: I would, try me arch

Or maybe he wants to be with me also

Maybe I could just touch his lips, and put them together with mine

Archie: Don't you touch him

Grundy: I can make him mine

Archie: Hes mine, you don't touch him, look at him, text him, or chat with him. He is mine and mine only

Grundy: well see about that 

SNOOOOoooooOooooP

Archie: VERONICA

Ronnie: WHAT

Archie: I need help

Ronnie: with what

Archie: you remember grundy

Ronnie: that ephebophile bitch

Archie:yeah 

That bitch said she wants me to tell jughead what happened between us. 

And if I dont, then she either tell him, or seduce him

Ronnie: OH SHIT THIS BITCH IS ABOUT TO CATCH MY HANDS

Archie: what do I do

Ronnie: well, wither you tell him... or try to keep him away from grundy... 

SNOOOOoooooOOOOOP

Archie: I love you

Jughead: love you to

Archie: no matter what happens, good or bad, you'll still love me

Jughead: of course, why did something happened 

Archie: yes

I did something bad... and I'm scared to tell you

Jughead: well whatever happened take your time. I wont judge you

Archie: this is why I love you so much

Jughead: of course you love me

I'm FUKIN adorable 

Archie: I have to go. 

I love you so much with all my heart 

Jughead: woah I have all your heart 

Archie: of course do you love me with all your heart? 

Jughead: No

Archie: WHAT

WHY

Jughead: because I also love my dad

Duh  

Don't you love your dad

Archie: of course. 

But you just happened to steal all of it

Jughead: awww. 

Ok well goodnite I love you so much 

Archie: good night my love


End file.
